halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3: ODST
Why no reception section Why isn't there any reception section? Are the Bungie fanboys afraid to post them, since the average score was a mere 87%? Reason for Firefight I was wondering and thinking... should we note possiable reason why Firefight was added to ODST... I was thinking probably the reason it was added was to have something to counter Horde Mode from GoW2 and Nazi Zombie Mode from CoD5:WaW since they have a somewhat similar concept (Unlimited Waves of Enemies, Survival Against Complete and Utterly Impossiable Odds, etc) Oh, and one other thing... at the end of the ODST section of the E3 video for ODST an off screen ODST is heard saying "We just pwned the crap out of those noobs!" or something to that effect... but he does say pwned and noobs... something of note I geuss Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 23:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Your latter point is just normal combat dialogue. That type of Marine says exactly the same thing in Halo 3. For why Bungie included Firefight - I don't think they consciously looked at Gears 2 and CoD 5 and said "hey, why don't we copy that?" Fans have been demanding "bots" for a long time. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The reason for firefight is that when Bungie was brainstorming for ideas to include in ODST, they thought of firefight. There is no other reason behind it. It doesn't matter if all signs point to anything else. Unless Bungie says otherwise, there is no point in including it in the article. Besides, you act like those games were the first ones to ever include a mode like that... XRoadToDawnX 01:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Bungie makes games that they like playing thats why fire fight in halo 3 odst I wasnt saying they looked over and said, "Hey, thats popular, why dont we use a infinite wave game-mode!" and they copyied it, just they possiablly added Firefight to compete with Gears 2 and CoD5 and sell copies of ODST as similar modes in other games are quite popular, in addition to the request for bots, as for the 1st stuff, while it is doubtlessly not the 1st game to have a mode, it is the 1st games Ive seen with such a mode.... Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 00:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :The problem with that is that Bungie has no reason what-so-ever to compete. Halo 3 has been topping the live charts pretty much since its release. And three games out of countless many (Gears of War 2, Left 4 Dead, and World at War) isn't enough to merit any sort of competition. Especially since they are still radically different. As for it being the first you have seen, well, it changes nothing. Games have been using similar features for a considerable amount of time. It just recently gained popularity for the fact that consoles can handle the modes better. Even at that, there isn't much to compete with in terms of Gears, since it is simple and... well... poor. XRoadToDawnX 01:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Heres a idea maybe they just did it for the fun and to anwser certain Halo fans --Bruce9 22:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) What that person above me who didnt sign said. FishType1 18:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Marathon 2 had it first. End of discussion. Giant hoola hoop 11:52, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::No, Space Invaders had it first, actually. Way before Marathon (which survival mode didn't play anything like Nazi Zombies, Horde or Firefight, seriously, have you EVER played the Marathon 2 survival?). Baryon15 07:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Have you ever heard of pressing enter after another user's post and pressing colon before your post? And I fixed it for you, just so you know.--The VercettiMail 18:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) They probably just put something into ODST to put some more replay value in. Doing the same missions over and over again can get boring, and the random element, aswell as the addition of hi-scores and the unique maps, make you want to play it repeatedly. The idea of pitting a team of people against insurmountable odds is not unique to Cod:Waw or Horde Mode. --Archmayge 11:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Release date is another 7 reference Don't know if anyone caught it, but the release date is another 7 reference. September 22, 2009 --> 09 (September) + 22 + 11 (2+0+0+9) = 42, or 6 * 7. --TlhIngan 22:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Again, it might be just a coincidence..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Or it's just people trying to hard. Bungie is a fan of the number 7, though i'm pretty sure that they don't include the number's infinite wisdom in every business decision. ::: Perhaps not, but when the first release date I had was September 30th, which turned to September 1st, and now 22nd officially. Then again, they do like to play off of 7 with their release dates and 117 everywhere. (At least, I recall it for Halo 3 and Halo Wars), as well as the teasers. Most games are not released on a specific date everywhere (especially Canada), but Halo has consistently come out i the US and Canada on release day. Most other games Canada has to wait 1 week to a month while they translate to French or make sufficient copies, or even shipping delays. So while I'm sure it doesn't influence business decisions, they do ensure there's enough lead time to make and ship copies way ahead of the release date. And if there's a date that fits, even better. (Grr. I gotta remember to log in and sign my posts).--TlhIngan 00:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::: To be honest, I just realized all Tuesday of September 2009 are valid. Sept 1, 2009 = 21, Sept 8, 2009 = 28, Sept 15, 2009 = 35, Sept 22, 2009 = 42, and Sept 29, 2009 = 49. There goes that theory... maybe? --TlhIngan 06:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I feel the only seven reference out of all of this is the fact that it is in september (sept- being the prefix for 7), and Bungie possibly pushing for that month. Other than that, it's just a numbers game. XRoadToDawnX 02:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think that they intended a seven reference, at least in the release date. If you think about it, pretty much anything can be twisted around to get the number 7. "Release" has seven letters too, but they didn't intend a reference there. John1995 21:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe they're releasing it on September 22nd because that was the date Alpha Halo was destroyed. Or, because it was 77 days after Bungie Day (7/7/09)? ~Epeu :I also just noticed that that amount of the time taken from to create the first Halo game to this one has taken 7 years. Halo came out in 2002. Then Halo 2 came out in 2005. Then Halo 3 in 2007. Then Halo 3:ODST in 2009. I took 7 years to complete a trilogy and to fill in a cliff hanger that no one has bother to fill in with a book or some explanation. Could it been another 7 reference?--ASEC 01:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :That definitely isn't a reference. For one, it took 7 years to finish 5 games, not the trilogy. And unless bungie had every game planned out perfectly from the start, it's just a coincidence that it took them seven years to do all that. ashing your a few years off halo ce was released in 2000 and 2 in 04--Bruce9 19:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Fire fight is also so that more people play halo rather then gears of war and its horde You guys are all wrong, Bungie is a secret society trying to rule the world with the number seven(which has five letters in it), ya know, kinda like the Jews.--Kre 'Nunumee 07:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) And after that nonsense, it was probably Bugnie picking it on purpose, and possibly just to start this argument.--Kre 'Nunumee 07:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *Erm...right.... Keep taking them drugs. S-118 Ok, I will, hahahahahahahhalkfdsakh;fkjs;kaljflk--Kre 'Nunumee 22:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) And after that nonsense, think about this, September First can be made into a seven reference if you try hard enough, sept. one is seven letters long, just about anything can be.--Kre 'Nunumee 22:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Lowering your weapon Is it possible to lower your weapon in ODST, similar to how you can in Halo 2 and Halo 3. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 13:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd imagine so, but that's probably something we won't know for sure until the game is released. --TDSpiral94 18:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be very surprised if bungie hasn't built Firefight to support some of the basic machinima features.-- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think for machinimas, you'd be better off using campaign in ODST. As the campaign offers a larger space to play in and I'm sure there are areas where you aren't constantly attacked by enemies. But overall, Halo 3: ODST isn't made for machinimas like Halo 3 was. If you want to make machinimas, you should just stick with regular Halo 3. General Heed 01:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) It appears you will be able to lower your weapon. In the GameStop advert for Halo 3: ODST, you can see that Sgt. Johnson along with the ODST's have their weapons lowered. --TDSpiral94 09:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) In red vs blue: ODST, episode 3, it can be confirmed that lowering will be present. Agent Tasmania 10:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I'm actually not surprised that it worked. Since ODST is basically the same as Halo 3, whatever worked in Halo 3 will work in ODST. I wouldn't be surprised either if Pan-Cam worked in ODST. General Heed 16:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Apparently you can't lower your weapon. Why would you want to --Jaguartalon 19:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Pretty sure it still works, on my first playthrough I tried the button combo in Campaign and it worked there, so I'm guessing it still applies as it did in Halo 3: only for offline play. Haven't tried it in Firefight mode though, although it's probably the same seeing as Rooster Teeth did it.--Asian Inferno 03:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Opening Scroll Seriously, what's the point of having that thing on the page if there is no better translation? 'Cause the way it is, it doesn't make any sense. Seems like it was made by someone who doesn't really know the subject matter, or with Google translator. --Jugus 08:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's best if we just wait for the actual release... >.> And Tony, you've just spoiled yourself. XD - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well Jugus, unless you plan on stealing an English copy of the game, I suggest you kindly shut the hell up XD. Subtank, yeah kinda, I only watched that intro and what we've already seen before...but in glorious HD. :::Ok, I'll shut up. I was just under the impression that having nonsense in articles wasn't appropriate. But i guess it's better than nothing.--Jugus 10:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Also, in the second line, it says, "we loose". Enough said. Why is this page locked if the people who have access to it can't spell? --Roeas29 10:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm in luck for being an FNG to this site. Here's the English version of the Opening Scroll. But...how does it get added? '''SOURCE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vy9leHMV4kk --KillerK70 07:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Good, we finally get the real one. Guess we'll just have to wait for an admin to notice and add it, as the page is always locked. Jugus 07:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ...aren't you supposed to get points for helping edit things? WHERE ARE MY POINTS YOU COVENANT SCUM!--KillerK70 23:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) New Drone We should say something about how 47 secs into bip bip bap the trailer a red drone comes out of a phantom --Ubuntu Dragon 00:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :That's not a "New Drone". That would be just another example of genetic variation between Yanme'e hives.-- Forerun ' 00:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) nice site --Toddash 20:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) It's not a new drone, they probably just enunciated the colours of the leader. It was originally yellow-tinged red, and so they just made the leader more apparent. --Archmayge 11:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The red drones are shielded. Besides that, they are the same. --Ashfire908 06:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Which makes it a new drone, now doesn't it?--Kre 'Nunumee 22:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Elephant and Scarab In the vehicles section, it list both the Elephant and the Scarab.I want to know where this came from.Has someone from Bungie shown them/said that they are in the game or is speculation or did someone with a leak copy put this in the article before it got locked? SPARTAN-177 22:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :The admins put it in. It's kind of a spoiler I guess but I don't really mind because I enjoy spoilers. lol General Heed 22:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah,thanks.Just wanted to make sure that wasn't speculation,and I don't really mind this type of spoiler since,will,it doesn't ruin the story for me (and personally, I liked the Scarab fights in Halo 2 and 3).SPARTAN-177 23:16, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Spartan-177 you will love ODST then. I just wall the videos and the fights are epic.--Jack Black 23:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll take your word on that then.SPARTAN-177 23:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Campaign Levels How many Levels are there? Has that been confirmed yet? I really hope there's alot. :I could tell you how many levels there are, I've seen all the leaked videos on Youtube. I even know the ending to Halo 3 ODST. But for the sake of the spoiler policy, I can't tell you anything. But if there wasn't a spoiler policy, I would've flat out just told you every single details including the storyline, the plot twists, secrets, the ending, and legendary ending. General Heed 02:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, don't spoil it for me. But seriously, how many levels? :There's nine confirmed Halo 3: ODST missions from the Achievement list. --TDSpiral94 02:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Time of drop, and Rookie's awakening On the synopsis it says the drop occurs at 2:00pm (14:00 military time), and the Rookie wakes up at 8:14pm (20:14 military time). I wouldn't be so sure about this. The Superintendent's view shows different times. As seen in the desperate measures vidoc at 02:28, when the pods are falling just after the slipspace incident, the time is 16:06. It was approximately the same in the Keep it Clean teaser. Also, in the keep it clean teaser, it shows the time is 22:02 when the Rookie wakes up. This corresponds with the 16:06 drop time; almost exactly 6 hours. I don't know where those times on the article are from, but i think the the Super's view is a more credible source than anything.--Jugus 18:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) About Johnson Why is it not mentioned even once on this page that you can only get Johnson via a download from Xbox Live? I was about to go pre-order the game today, but right before I did I saw a small print section of the advertisement (referring to the pre-order bonus that is Johnson) and it said you had to download him. Shouldn't that get mentioned somewhere? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You don't get the SgtMaj Johnson skin just by pre-ordering the game, akin to Bungie "flipping a switch" for the Recon Armor in ''Halo 3. No, you get a little slip in the gamebox that gives you a code you have to peel off. You take the code, enter it on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace, and you'll download the skin. :Nevertheless, is it ever mentioned on this page? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 21:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I got my SgtMaj Johnson code in an email. --LazerPlayer -- LP 21:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Rookie's Inferno Please tell me that somebody else noticed that this game is a huge homage to Dante's Inferno. Mombassa looks like hell, the ODST's are referred to as "Helljumpers", there are 9 levels and Data Hive has 9 sub-levels and the city seems to have 9 sections just as there are 9 circles of audio story and 9 circles of hell, the AI's name is Vergil, the first chapter of Dante's Inferno is called the descent and the game opens with the rookie descending into the city. Apologies for the horribly sloppy sentence. I'm sure there's more that I missed. :First of all, sign your posts. Second of all, yes we noticed. 22:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps a slight homage, more of a symbolic meaning if anything, but most of it is probably coincidence. For instance, I doubt that they called ODST's Helljumpers soley for the purpose of this game, (slightly)more likely is that someone at Bungie(slacker) was searching something and found the first few similarities, then added a couple more.--Kre 'Nunumee 06:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What are those strange symbols seen around Mombasa Streets? The consist of an upside down Y with that is either blank, has some strange symbols inside, or contain pictures of the superintendent. They can easily be seen by engineers, blank ones by dead elites, and some by mission objectives. --Grubish360 Message Me • 01:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What dead elites.Elites don't appear in this one.--Bruce9 15:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Weapons The page is locked, so I can't add these, but they are missing: UNSC Missle Pod, Covenant Spiker. ~~~~ No its not --Grubish360 Message Me • 01:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I am not sure what your response is referring to, so I will answer both parts of my claim that you might be challenging. #1 From the editing page: "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. You can view and copy the source of this page:" #2 And no, the missile pod is not listed; I double checked. It should be listed as: LAU-65D/SGM-151 Also, not everyone calls the Spiker the "type-25 carbine". A single common name for each weapon should be added in parentheses after the technical name if it isn't obvious. (If there is an outstanding policy against this than I suppose not) ~~~~ Hmmm. I can edit the page. --Grubish360 Message Me • 00:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Audiologs and their contents I would like to add the presence of audiologs and a summary of their contents to the wiki, should I put it here or make a new page? I can't seem to find an already made one, using search and combing through the main article. KickButtUnggoy 14:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Have you searched Audio Logs? Also, I believe these Audio Logs are part of a meta-game called Sadie's Story.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Marines Now I know how good marines are I don't get it there strong but they won't fight good to save they're lives even that police guy in the data fought better and he wasn't trained as good probably. Bad AI maybe, Police are better trained in civilian subduence, not sure if that counts for anything, but possibly because, as unimaginable as it may be, Bungie does fail every so often. But how? They just do. But, but. (falls into golemn-esk rambling).--Kre 'Nunumee 03:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Comparisons to Halo 3 I believe we need to post a comparison to weapons, and other stats to halo 3 there been good tweaks with weapons and be nice for users to know what differences they can expect. '''Some things I noticed: Marines are tougher or weaker on some levels Spartan laser charges faster melee is a course, weaker sniper rifle fires faster? carbine is a one man death machine you can hold 3 grenades of each type i want to say the warthog is a bit tougher to I have been bounced around by plenty of Wraith fire on normal and was still able to drive the thing perfectly fine. (none these i can confirm Intel further testing but be nice if we posted something similar to this at the Halo: ODST article. I agree, but there is also a lot of balancing:the m7 and m6 are silenced but other weapons fire much louder, like the carbine.You can hear it from the other side of town....and it seems to fire slower.It is a bit stronger than the halo 3 one. One thing i still cant understand is why do all weapons look smaller from your perspective. You are a lot smaller than chief so that means the weapons should look bigger. And also the vehicles are seen from way behind, but the proportions are good here (you are smaller in the driver seat.StalkerGrunt117 16:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Virgil at the end Virgil wasn't accessing a battle net he was just playing with random stuff the members we hold in such high regard are stupid and don't fix things or get info right they are useless so im done with this sight i will still visit but im done editing or doing retarded quizzes fuck the admins. tell commander tony u know the worlds biggest queer,Specops306 the worlds smelliest queef, and subtank that belligerent cunt they have no lives and serve no purpose to the 1 thing that makes them think their lives have a purpose i don't care revoke me i don't give a shit u know im right oh and make sure to tell them im not joking i want 2 see their faces when they get 2 second breaks in between doing meat spins --Ubuntu Dragon 23:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :)Agreed. Dante's Inferno refrences in Halo 3:ODST look here: http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=37475960 If thats not noteworthy, I don't know what is. I whould even say it derves it's own page. but alas, I am new here, and so am asking you. Jabberwockxeno 23:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Uh... Is there somewhere else I can view that? Bungie's website is horribly coded. It takes a full five minutes to load a single page (Google: >2 seconds), it lags and destabilizes Firefox to the point where a right click menu takes a full forty seconds to appear, and it leaves my entire 512MB RAM dual-core computer feeling "groggy". So I can't view that. DavidJCobb 01:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you internet exploer or google chrome, those work fine with bungie.net Jabberwockxeno 01:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't use Google Chrome because it has less features and is less stable (seeing as it's only recently been created), and I don't use Internet Explorer because it is the worst program in human history. Out of desperation I once tried accessing Bungie.net using IE, only to have the same problems (magnified by about ten, due to IE's inability to manage memory properly). I've looked at Bungie.net's source code; bad code is bad code, regardless of what browser is used to run it. DavidJCobb 01:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::: I whould copy and paste it here, but it's a page and a half long... uhh.... oh you can copy the link text, paste it in google, and ethier looked at the cached page or see if you can find it on google images, and view the preview. Jabberwockxeno 19:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Tried the Google thing. If we can find REFs for the things like there being 3 Brutes (screenshots or a strategy guide, for example), then we can prove the details cited in the forum member's claim, strengthening the claim itself. DavidJCobb 20:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Dead elites what's the story with all those dead elites laying around on that one level? No I cannot recall which level it was exactly. Was this one of the places the brutes betrayed them? --Jaguartalon I found around 2 or 3 in the level which you play Buck for the first time and one while on New Mombasa streets. --LazerPlayer -- LP 21:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. It is most likely the first place where the Brutes started slaughtering the Sangheili under Truth's orders. Since those Sangheili were separated from the rest of the fleet due to Regret bugging out, they had no way to warn their brethern of the betrayal. The most I found was on the first flashback level with Buck, which included a curious looking grey armored Sangheili that had two energy sword hilts by him (one by each hand). I don't have a screenie of him, but he is in the area where Buck askes about the 'dead Elites' to Dare. ::The grey would more then likely be a Stealth elite. ~Enlightment~ 22:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :What happened to all the Sangheili bodies by the time the Rookie wakes up? Who knows...maybe the Brutes ate them... Zeno 'Ribal 05:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : I have found two dead elites near a stonhenge like thing with two engineers floating around them and i have found an elite by itself i an alley--Nacho54321 21:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I found multiple Ultras in The Mombasa Streets areas. In Bucks flashback, I found one that appears to be a light purple. He yyeah, near the ones in Bucks flashback, has anyone else noticed the paper with what looks like concept art for guns on it? h and one of them has an ID card under it lol. ~Enlightment~ 22:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) odst armor y when u change the color of the armor it only changes a small portion?DARKSUSHIMAN 03:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Because ODST has only set character armors, and then you can only change your color, due to the fact that it is like a "Unit Color" (Such as the 19th drop trooper battalion was yellowish.) ~Enlightment~ Unknown woman picture Did someone notice the picture of a woman on the far left of your HEV as you're just being dropped over New Mombasa? You can see it during the first phase of the fall, before all the HEV change course to aim for the Covenant ship. Then you just can have a glimpse of it. And curiously this picture disappears once you're crashed. Can she be a relative of the Rookie? :Apparently, there's a rumour it's Chris Butcher. Who is decidedly not a woman. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 07:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 ODST is not a campaign expansion it is its own game the only reason it has 3 in its title is becuase it uses the same game engine Halo 3 uses so take away the 3 ODST is a campaign expansion to halo 3 part. Halo 3 ODST is a FULL Game --Insane AlphaBeta 22:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :It is considered a campaign extension since its campaign is a prologue to Halo 3's events. S-9 4 00:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It has three maps, one multiplayer mode, a smaller Campaign with slightly less linearity, a near-identical game engine, and... well, that's it. If it's a full game, it's a half-assed one. DavidJCobb 00:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Score... Should we put the Metcritic score for ODST. I know its been only a few weeks, but there are already 76 reviews about it?StalkerGrunt117 17:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Is the scoring any different from Halo 3's? -DinoBenn says "Fight to the End, Never Give In" 17:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The score is only 8,5-8,6....cant remember but it didnt even get a solid 10, only 9,6(maximum).StalkerGrunt117 17:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC)) Achievments? has anybody thought it would be a good idea to add the Achievments to the main article. --Heroicpotatoe 17:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8] 18:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Date It seems to be an accepted fact in here that the events of ODST occur on Oct.23-24, as evidenced by the glimse of the script in the behind-the-scenes video. However, after noticing THIS, I've begun to wonder; can we really regard that date as trustworthy? We got two official sources that explicitly state the events occur on Oct.20. Shouldn't those still be regarded as more canon than just an obscure glimpse of something, even if it's the script? It could've been a misprint for all we know. I vote we change the dates back to original unless Bungie confirms the 23rd date.--Jugus 21:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC)